Lo cortés no quita lo caliente
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: ¿Es el impecable de Joe todo un experto en seducción? Bueno, quizás no sea cierto y es realmente un soso pero es a lo que se aferra una chica alocada, Jun, muy ilusionada con su nuevo objetivo ¿Será que el pasivo Joe le provoca o sólo son imaginaciones?


**Categoría: Romance , aunque no sea romántico, Humor porque está un poco loco aunque no se rían. Es más, hasta puede dar pena. Depende de como se quiera leer.**

* * *

**_Lo CORTÉS no QUITA lo CALIENTE_**

_"Ahora me gustan los altos"_ pensé.

—Jun, mira que alto es —dijo mi buena amiga, ella siempre tan oportuna.

Si, es muy alto. No sólo eso, camina recto y estirado. Qué cosas, la mayoría de los altos van siempre medio encorvados. Igual que los tímidos. Según ese dato se podría decir que no lo eres.

Es más, podría imitar al de filosofía y decir:

_Primera premisa, los tímidos altos andan encorvados._

_Segunda premisa, Joe es alto._

_Tercera premisa, Joe no anda encorvado._

_Conclusión, Joe no es tímido._

Bueno, vale, estoy un poco loca. Y es más locura decir que no eres tímido porque se podría decir que es lo que piensa todo el mundo al verte. Bueno, tímido no es la palabra. Aburrido, eso mismo. Tu imagen es aburrida aunque tampoco, eres chistoso y se ríen … de ti. Te quieren porque tu imagen les provoca risa, encantador y por más cosas supongo. Así que tampoco se te puede clasificar de serio y respetado como seguramente pretendes ser, lo siento.

—Tampoco es tan alto —dije, no estoy tan loca como para proclamar al mundo que me gustan los altos y relacionarlo con Joe.

Claro, esta corta escena ocurrió hace una semana y desde entonces mi obsesión.

¿Qué es? ¿Por tu altura?

—Ya sabes lo que dicen de los altos —dijo mi buena amiga al día siguiente.

No, no sé lo que dicen de los altos. Tampoco sé si ella ha notado algo, puede que le pase lo que a mí y no trate de ocultarlo. Puede que las señales que percibo solo se las mandes a ella ¿Es eso, Joe? Puede que seas un experto en seducción, porque coqueteas con todas y cada una piensa que solo eres de ellas. Y, supongo, si esto mismo se lo decimos a uno de tus fieles compañeros se reirían de nosotras en la cara. Que tenemos la mente calenturrienta y queremos pervertir al inocente de su Joe.

Para, ya estoy paranoica de nuevo.

No, no estoy así por tu altura. Puede que sean los comentarios de mi amiga los que hayan hecho que me fije en ti pero tu has hecho que me interese.

Tu imagen es demasiado irreal. No puedo creer que exista gente así y más viendo con quienes tratas habitualmente.

Matt, por ejemplo ¿quién enseñó las tácticas a quien? Apostaría que tu eres su maestro, ambos seguís la misma estrategia aunque no lo parezca. Los dos fingís no interesaros por nosotras pero sé que al mismo tiempo lo provocáis y os gusta.

El gafitas, te llamaba mi amiga hasta hace un tiempo ¿Qué esconden tus gafas? Unos ojos preciosos, seguro. Peligrosos. Ya sé porque las llevas, tus ojos delatarían tu verdadero ser, una bestia.

¿Qué, que no?

Eres una bestia, Joe. Una auténtica bestia. Y debes aceptarlo. Lo sabes, quieres demostrármelo.

Y si no ¿por qué ibas a hacer eso con la lengua? Ya sabes, la mueves dentro de tu boca, de un lado a otro, palpando los dientes, es casi imperceptible pero … ¿cómo te atreves? Lo sé, lo haces sólo cuando sabes que sólo yo te observo. Y si lo digo, me llamarían loca

¿Cómo haces para que nadie más se de cuenta? Sabes, creo que es un gesto que pude resultar desagradable, vulgar, mas en ti nada lo es.

¿Por qué lo haces Joe? Sabes que yo no tengo tanto sex apelle como tú. No soy tan mala, no podría provocarle eso a alguien y hacérselo pasar mal. Si alguien pierde los estribos aquí, seré yo. Tú puedes mantener la mente fría si la situación lo requiere, no perder las formas. Es algo que has aprendido, al parecer, según me han contado, antes no eras así, que te inquietabas fácilmente y continuamente estabas nervioso ¿Por qué has cambiado? Una vez más tengo la explicación, para contener tus más bajos instintos.

—Me encanta su colonia —dijo al otro día mi peculiar amiga.

Ay, sí. Es tan pulcro y huele tan bien.

¿Sabes? Compré tu misma colonia, la eche por mi habitación y no, no olía a ti. Las fragancias dependen mucho de las feromonas de quien la lleve, eso tengo escuchado. No es un olor fuerte el tuyo, al contrario, es fresco y limpio. Probablemente, oculten una mente realmente sucia. Y si lo digo, me llamarían loca y que la mente sucia es la mía.

Y es ese olor el que hace que cierre los ojos cuando pasas por mi lado. En unos segundos se va, los mejores segundos del día. Puede que lo sepas, Joe. Si, puede que lo sepas y pases a propósito para darme mi dosis diaria de tu aroma. Es una droga y con el tiempo necesitaré más ¿Sabes que te digo? Que lo sabes, que llegará el día en que no te cruces conmigo y será para que yo vaya a por ti.

E iré a por ti y no podrás decirme que me lo he inventado todo y que tu no has hecho nada para que me ilusione contigo. No seas cruel. No mientas. Sabes perfectamente que me has provocado. Sabes que yo, tras siete días no podría resistirme.

—Tiene su punto —dijo al cuarto día de obsesión mi amiga.

Y no respondí. Sí, lo tiene pero no estoy tan mal como para reconocerlo.

El problema es que le clasifican para cierto tipo de chicas, ninguna es como yo ¿verdad?

Las que son muy responsables, te gusta la responsabilidad ¿cierto? Y sabes bien que sólo por eso te las intentan colgar, a ti ellas no te atraen. No comparten ese lado que sólo he visto.

Otros dicen que sólo puedes gustar a las desesperadas ¿por qué? ¿Es que no se dan cuenta las demás mujeres de lo provechoso que puede ser salir contigo? y si no ando equivocada con quien escondes... Puede que te clasifiquen para las chicas de hielo pero no pegan contigo en absolto.

Además ¿no sabes? no creo que a las chicas de hielo les puedas atraer. Bueno, quizás sí ya que tú eres un experto en seducción. Pones mucho esfuerzo en mi, Joe ¿Cómo haces para que nadie se dé cuenta?

¿Tan discreto eres?

Y por eliminación, sería una desesperada. Y no lo estoy. Jamás me fijaría en él como última alternativa, es una crueldad. Ni en él que creen conocer quienes no le conocen. Sólo me fijo en quien hay detrás de Joe. Esa bestia que me domina.

—¿Te fijaste en su sonrisa? —dijo al quinto día.

¿Qué si me he fijado? Tiene unos dientes blanquísimo ¿Brillarán en la oscuridad? Jajaja Pienso descubrirlo (y sé que quiere que lo descubra). Y sonríe a otros en la inclinación perfecta para que yo, desde mi posición, pueda ver su buena dentadura.

Y si lo digo, me dirían loca, que las sonrisas que muestra a otros no me las da a mí y que me ilusiono con lo que sea. Qué equivocados estáis.

Joe lo hace, porque Joe sabe lo que hace.

Es un experto en seducción, que ha conseguido sin ser evidente ante otros que mi locura aumente día tras día.

—Tiene morbo —me dijo mi fiel amiga ayer.

Lo tiene, mas ayer no evité preguntar porqué. Y es que yo tampoco lo sabía.

—No sé, esa imagen de santurrón inocente, su sentido de la responsabilidad —me respondió—. Lo típico, pensar que una puede convertirle en un salvaje.

No estoy de acuerdo. Yo no quiero convertirle en un salvaje, él lo es y así se muestra para mi.

—Es tan correcto. Pero sabes que no hay nada más que lo que ves, sólo nuestra rebuscada mentalidad.

Me quedé pensando, no podía creerlo, yo dije eso. Puede que fuera para quitarme una rival o … Ay, duele saber que yo misma sé que sólo veo a quien quiero ver.

Y sin quererlo, imagine una divertida escena que provocó en mi una sonrisa. Él conmigo, tan decente, tan prudente, tan cordial y yo, tan loca y obsesionada con mi idea de sacar su bestia interior.

Al séptimo día, supuestamente hoy, él no pasaría por mi lado. Yo no podría aguantar la ausencia de sus feromonas en el aire, como él bien sabe. Juega bien. Le buscaría, le pillaría en un momento que estuviera solo e intentaría, por un día, que él cayera a mi. Saber si tiene doble cara.

Ni pude controlar mi mente y resultó no tenerla (la doble cara).

Ni una pizca de deseo en esos ojos, que de peligrosos nada.

Sólo me paraba y repetía que parara de bromear, super educado que fue. Decía que no nos conocíamos lo suficiente y que no estaba preparado (que imaginación la mía, era tan Joe). Qué risa, pobrecito, se notaba que quería que le dejara en paz. _"Para, por favor. Me pones nervioso"_ suplicaba tan formal como siempre. Verle indefenso ante mi me provocó una sonrisa más(en el mundo real).

Curiosamente, nunca le noto nerviosismo aunque al parecer le acompaña a menudo. Los nervios son opuestos a los expertos en seducción. _"Y te agradecería que dejases de mirarme constantemente_". Ni que yo fuera una acosadora. Lo cierto es que esa actitud va contra mis expectativas pero me gusta de todas formas. Mi mente es sabia, sabe que no me gusta lo fácil. No pararé hasta que sea mío, o al menos hasta que aparezca uno más interesante ¿Y qué puede ser más interesante que ver tu transformación?

Entonces yo le diría con mi mejor cara _"¿Por qué me tratas así?" "¿ A qué tanta amabilidad para rechazarme?"_ Y es que se agradecen las cosas claras.

Y el respondería " _Intento ser cortés"_ claro, que ocurrente.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen. Lo cortés no quita lo caliente —siguió diciendo ella divertida con esa idea que también la mía, interrumpiendo aquella loca escena. Sonrío con más ganas, sus comentarios siempre tan oportunos. La frase perfecta para continuar con mi fantasía. Hoy, séptimo día podré saber la verdad de esa frase.

* * *

**Pues nada, hasta aquí. No es gran cosa, la verdad es que me encanta esa frase (la del título) y quise hacer algo a partir de eso. Me suele pasar, se me ocurre un titulo y luego pienso en el fic jaja. Quedará así aunque igual un día me da y lo continuo para saber si, en verdad, lo cortés no quita lo caliente jeje**


End file.
